To Have and To Hold
by Bananemask
Summary: Mustang va se marier avec une femme d'apparence parfaite. Mais elle entre en conflit avec Edward. Si Roy la déteste autant, alors pourquoi l'épouse-t-il? Yaoi. RoyxEd. Traduction


**Voici le prologue d'une fic anglaise que j'ai commencé à traduire. Elle n'est pas terminée donc, je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais pouvoir poster les chapitres!! Mais elle m'a vraiment plu et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant!**

**Disclaimer: Ni les personnages ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa, l'histoire appartient à Hallow Eve**

**Rating : T ( comme l'auteur!)**

**Titre : To Have and To Hold**

**Pairing : RoyxEd**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Prologue**

A chaque fois que Ed rêvait, il faisait des cauchemars. Durant l'année pendant laquelle il se remettait de son opération pour la pose de l'automail chez Mamie Pinako et Winry, il a eu des cauchemars dès qu'il réussissait à dormir. D'habitude, il restait éveillé, vomissant à cause de son intense souffrance et plus d'une fois pleurait sur lui-même entre chaque moment de sommeil. La plupart du temps il rêvait du jour où Alphonse et lui avait tenté la transmutation humaine. Il revoyait encore et toujours le visage inquiet d'Al alors qu'il demandait à son frère, hésitant, si ce qu'ils allaient faire n'était pas dangereux. Et, comme à chaque fois, il entendait sa voix confiante lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter et que, bientôt, leur mère serait parmi eux à nouveau et qu'ils vivraient heureux ensemble. Il mettait ses mains sur le cercle, regardant avec interrogation alors que la pièce se remplissait de lumière blanche teintée d'or. La lumière se changea soudain en pourpre teinté de noir.

_ Nii-san, que ce passe-t-il?

Les cris terribles et douloureux de Al remplirent l'atmosphère et alors que Ed se tournait rapidement vers son frère qui se désintégrait rapidement, il sentit sa jambe gauche disparaître. Il essaya d'attraper Al, mais il était trop tard. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide alors qu'il basculait vers l'avant, des jets de sang sombre jaillissant de son moignon. En une fraction de seconde, il s'écroula à côté d'une armure dans un coin de la pièce. Utilisant son propre sang, il dessina un cercle similaire à celui qu'il avait vu quelque part dans un livre.

Criant à ce qui avait pris son frère, que ce soit la Vérité ou le Dieu non-existant auquel Ed n'avait jamais cru, il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre, touchant légèrement la rune de sang et cria lorsqu'il sentit son autre bras disparaître complétement...

Généralement, il se réveillait en criant et retenant ses larmes. Il refusait de pleurer car il savait qu'il méritait cette souffrance à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à son frère. Et Edward n'a plus jamais eu de ''beaux'' rêves après cette nuit-là.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le bâtard sadique qu'était Roy Mustang.

Trois ans plus tard, il pouvait encore se souvenir du moment exact où ils s'étaient rencontré.

__ Tu peux m'appeler Roy Mustang ou juste Lieutenant-colonel. Tu peux même m'appeler le Flame Alchemist. Mais, peu importe ce que tu fais, n'oublie pas la douleur._

_Edward jeta un regard plein de respect teinté de crainte à l'homme qui venait de brûler Bald en un claquement de doigts. _

__ Donc, c'est lui, Mustang, Edward dit à voix haute._

_Le bâtard savait. Ed courut dans sa direction, se plaçant devant Mustang, ignorant les cris de son frère. _

__ Hé! Cria-t-il, espérant avoir l'attention de l'homme. _

_Cela fonctionna; le regard de Roy passa de Bald à Ed et il tenta d'ignorer les papillons dans son estomac lorsqu'il le regardait. _

__ Vous saviez. C'est pour ça que vous nous avez fait prendre ce train. Vous nous avez mis en danger volontairement, cracha-t-il haineusement le mettant au défi de le contredire. _

_Il entendit Mustang rire un court instant, ce qui l'énerva encore plus, avant de répondre. _

__ Allez, Ed. _

_Ed frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il entendit son nom. _

__ Tu penses que je contrôle le monde entier avec des ficelles? De toute façon, tu devrais te concentrer sur les bonnes nouvelles du jour. Le général a entendu parler de vos exploits en sauvant le train, et a accepté de faire une exception spéciale. Il vous laisse passer l'examen d'Alchimiste d'État. Tu vas être le sujet de conversation des militaires, gamin.''_

__ Exception? Demanda Edward , confus. Mais vous avez toujours dit que nous pourrions le passer. C'est la raison pour laquelle on est venu! cria-t-il, incrédule, son doigt pointant l'homme, ses yeux légèrement agrandis d'horreur._

__ Sois réaliste, Ed, Le ton de Mustang sonnait comme s'il expliquait quelque chose de très simple à quelqu'un de vraiment stupide, mais il y avait aussi des notes de rire. L'État n'a jamais permis à un enfant de passer l'examen avant. Mais je suppose que la chance est de ton côté. Une bonne chose que tu aies pris ce train qui partait plus tôt, tu ne trouves pas?_

_Edward mit une main sur son front, cachant ses yeux et demandant à n'importe quel Dieu qui l'entendrait de lui accorder plus de patience. Il pouvait entendre le bruit des pas de Mustang qui s'approchait de lui et soudain, il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule. _

__ Que tu passes l'examen ou pas reste ton choix. Je n'essaye pas de diriger ta vie, dit-il, retirant sa main et laissant derrière lui une sensation de picotement alors qu'il s'éloignait._

_Ed se retourna, furieux. _

__Bien sûr que je le passerai! Et je le réussirai! Je l'aurais fait de toute façon!_

_ Une partie d'Ed espérait que si il criait assez fort, il pourrait oublier combien le Lieutenant-Colonel était beau et pourquoi son cœur s'était soudain mis à battre plus vite._

Maintenant, à chaque fois que Ed fermait les yeux, cette même scène était tout ce qu'il voyait comme si il s'agissait d'un extrait de film attendant le moment où il fermait les yeux pour commencer.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Laissez-moi vos impressions, vos commentaires, ça ferait plaisir à moi, évidemment (ça me prouverais que je n'ai pas passé du temps à traduire cette fic pour rien!) mais aussi à l'auteur (évidemment, je lui traduirais toutes vos reviews!^^)!!**

**Merci!**


End file.
